


Prompt #21

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec kind of helps him through, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus loses control over his eyes, Mentions of Jocelyn's death, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, i guess, post 2x18, the Seelie Queen can stick it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: Prompt: literally anything and everything where Magnus’ eyes lose their glamour and Alec takes control and gets Magnus to somewhere private to calm down





	Prompt #21

**Author's Note:**

> This is for anxiousnightmares on Tumblr!   
> I know it's probably not what you had in mind, but I hope you like it :)

The Seelie Queen stands in front of them on the bridge, alone, her childish appearance sending shivers down Alec's spine – her features are hardened by cold anger in a way that doesn't belong to a child and it looks _wrong_ , her blue eyes icy and unforgiving.

Izzy looks uncomfortable too, while Jace also feels partly spiteful; Magnus looks like a statue, his back straight and his hands clasped in front of him.

The Seelie Queen lets her gaze wander upon Luke and Raphael and Simon, stops for a second on Clary and Jace, a shadow of cruel amusement mixed with fury, and then stops on Magnus; Alec tenses.

-Have you made your choice then?- she asks, but it sounds like she's mocking them.

-I have, m'Lady,- Magnus answers, tilting his head forward, muscles rigid.

The Queen's gaze slips on Alec for a second before returning to Magnus: -You've chosen your heart,- she comments, sounding vaguely disgusted.

Magnus hesitates only for a moment before answering: -I've chosen what's right.

The Queen looks amused: -Is it right to stand with _children_?- she asks, glancing at Clary and Jace and Izzy, -They are so – _fragile_.

Magnus visibly tenses, and everyone bristles but thankfully they hold their positions. A smirk curls the Queen's lips as her eyes return lazily to Alec.

-But I wonder, Magnus Bane,- she says, tone casual like she's musing about breakfast, -do you think it right to stand with a _murderer_?

Alec freezes, his breathing suddenly fast and feather light as he tries as hard as he can not to hide in his own head, he hears Clary's pained surprise coming from _somewhere_ but he can't _focus_.

But he needs to, needs to focus, to come back, he blinks, furiously, breathing hard, _it's not your fault_ , _it wasn't your fault_ , and then there's oxygen in his lungs again as he gasps like he's been underwater, and he can immediately feel the way Magnus' magic is _roaring_ around them, blue flames dancing around Magnus' fists, his eyes flickering golden as he visibly fights to hold it back as the Seelie Queen laughs, and Alec instinctively wraps his hand around Magnus' fist, knows the magic won't hurt _him_ , gently pulls him closer as Magnus' eyes settle on him, irises almost completely golden.

Alec takes a deep breath, intertwines his fingers with Magnus' and slowly shakes his head – _it's not worth it._

Magnus looks at him for a long moment, like he's considering saying _it is_ , but then he closes his eyes and breathes deeply until he has enough control to glamour his eyes again.

The Queen looks disappointed; she takes a step back and says: -You have made your choice. And you will die with it.

~

Magnus stops as soon as they step out of the portal, their hands still tied together, makes it disappear over his shoulder, his movements uncharacteristically rigid.

Alec takes a step forward, in the hall of the Institute: -I'm fine,- he murmurs, tilting his head, hoping that Magnus will look up.

He does, jaw clenched, eyes hard: -I shouldn't have – _lost_ control.

-I – -, Alec takes another step forward, lowers his voice, -I actually,- clears his throat, -found it kind of hot.

Magnus blinks: -Did you – did you just try to _talk dirty_ to me to make me feel better?

Alec's ears are _crimson_ : -I – did?

Magnus finally, _finally_ chuckles, his shoulders relaxing as he shakes his head: -I love you,- he says, both like he's wondering _why_ and like he already has his answer.

Alec presses a quick kiss on his lips, and Magnus' eyes turn golden for a moment: -Me too.


End file.
